


Легкое сумасшествие

by aleks_neko, Kita_Luiddinas



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP without Porn, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_Luiddinas/pseuds/Kita_Luiddinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда они сходят с ума, но им это нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легкое сумасшествие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rudaxena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudaxena/gifts).



> Бета: Umbridge

— Мисаки, — шепчет Фушими, едва касаясь губами уха. Он с силой прижимает Мисаки к себе. Они оба стоят в пустом узком переулке. А самого Мисаки бьет мелкая дрожь от хриплых ноток в его голосе, от теплого дыхания, скользящего по коже, от прикосновений горячих рук. Чувствует, что лицо полыхает ярким цветом, а ноги будто ватные, и он точно осел бы вниз, если бы Фушими не держал его так крепко, вжимая в неровную стену. Мисаки уже давно не смотрит на Фушими — стыдится открыть глаза — и только прерывисто неглубоко дышит, чувствуя  кожей прикосновения его рук, блуждающих по спине под свободной майкой.

Фушими всегда зовет его по имени. Длинно, протяжно, почти эротично. Это, казалось бы, обычное действие, но почему-то из уст Фушими имя звучит по-особенному, слишком интимно, с долей вызова.

— С-Сару, п-прекрати, — его голос дрожит, и Мисаки только и может ответить что-то невразумительное. Фушими прикусывает кожу на шее, несильно, но этого хватает, чтобы лишить последнего желания сопротивляться. — Может…

 — Тихо, — теплые мягкие губы касаются губ Мисаки, и остается лишь глухо застонать, когда поцелуй становится глубже. Все возражения сразу превращаются в облачко и испаряются как под горячим солнцем Окинавы, и уже неважно, что в двух шагах  отсюда квартирка Фушими, что их могут в любой момент застукать. Мисаки тянется, зарывается пальцами в его волосы, взъерошивает, прижимается так тесно, как только можно.

 Фушими отрывается от него и смотрит мутным от желания взглядом, тяжело дышит. Мисаки  опускает глаза на его влажные, припухшие от поцелуев губы и прикусывает свои. Внутри сворачивается тугой узел возбуждения, и Фушими лишь добавляет жару, проникая прохладными пальцами за пояс брюк. Мисаки вздрагивает, когда осознает, чего тот хочет, и останавливает его руку.

— Мисаки, — снова говорит Фушими так, что по коже бегут мурашки, но Мисаки все же выворачивается, хватает за руку и, переплетя пальцы, тянет за собой, оглядываясь по сторонам. Они определенно сошли с ума, но сегодня можно: сегодня полнолуние, сегодня просто планеты выстроились в ряд, сегодня что-то происходит, действует совсем не так, как обычно.

 Путь до квартирки вдруг кажется невыносимо долгим, как для ныряльщика, у которого закончился запас кислорода за несколько секунд до возвращения на поверхность.

— Сару, — нетерпеливо шипит Мисаки, дергая за руку. — Быстрее.

Взлетев по лестнице на второй этаж, Фушими притягивает Мисаки к себе. Скользнув губами по щеке, легко целует, оглаживает ягодицы, сжимая их ладонями. Мисаки отталкивает его и снова требовательно тянется к губам, напрочь позабыв о стыде. Ему сейчас ни до чего нет дела, и меньше всего его заботит, что было раньше и будет потом.

Последние метры до двери в памяти не откладываются. Мисаки запоминает лишь, как Фушими едва не роняет ключ в попытке вставить его в паз, так дрожат у него пальцы. Когда ему удается открыть дверь, они оба вваливаются в маленькую квартирку, цепляясь одеждой за дверные ручки, за крючки для сумок и острые углы мебели в прихожей.

Фушими, не глядя, захлопывает ногой дверь, Мисаки вздрагивает от громкого стука, ловит его взгляд. Сглатывает, когда видит то же яростное желание, что терзает его самого.

Он закрывает глаза, позволяя Фушими стиснуть себя в объятиях, а мгновенье спустя отвечает тем же, прижимая, просовывает колено между ног и стонет, уткнувшись в шею. У Фушими она очень чувствительная, помнит Мисаки и, едва касаясь, проводит по ней пальцами, от чего у Фушими срывает тормоза.

— Мисаки, — хрипло выдыхает тот прямо в ухо и оставляет влажный поцелуй на виске. Он крепко держит Мисаки за плечи и, не давая повернуться лицом, ведет его в комнату. Мисаки здесь не раз бывал и он отлично знает расположение мебели и ему легко удается избегать углов, да и Фушими не забывает о нем.. Несколько шагов до разобранной кровати — Фушими постоянно забывает ее убирать —  и Мисаки падает на нагретые от солнца простыни и распахивает глаза. Фушими нависает сверху, заводит его руки за голову и склоняется, едва улыбаясь, мягко касается губами губ.

Из одежды на них только брюки, остальное разбросано по пути от двери. Мисаки рассматривает лицо Фушими – без очков он выглядит совсем по-другому — мягким и немного растерянным, переводит взгляд на шею, где под кожей бьется пульс. Он высвобождает одну руку, ведет по щеке, по губам, чувствует, как Фушими втягивает его палец и как язык влажно проходится по нему. Жар прошивает все тело. Губы наверняка искусаны напрочь, думает Мисаки, чувствуя, насколько в голове легко и пусто – вся кровь собралась в паху. Член стоит так, что уже больно, а Фушими доводит его до края, поглаживая сквозь брюки. Мисаки прочерчивает влажную полосу от губ до светлой, почти белой шеи, скользит пальцем по ней, спускаясь к татуировке, такой же как у него, обводит ее и следует ниже, туда, где даже через жесткую ткань джинсов чувствуется возбуждение. Мисаки ухмыляется, тянет молнию вниз и проникает внутрь, ощущая ладонью прокатившуюся по телу Фушими дрожь, когда тот, не сдержавшись, стонет, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо.

 Мисаки же, высвободив вторую руку, перекатывается по кровати вместе с Фушими и вжимает его в матрас, тут же чувствуя на своей пояснице его пальцы. Фушими поддевает пальцами пояс, гладит кожу под тканью дразнящими прикосновениями.

Беспокойно ерзая, Мисаки трется о бедра Фушими своими, чувствуя его твердый член, и от этого возбуждаясь еще сильнее. Окончательно растеряв остатки терпения, он сползает на пол, вслед за собой стягивая с Фушими джинсы  вместе с бельем. Избавившись от них, Мисаки бесцеремонно избавляется и от собственных брюк.

 Фушими, развалившись на кровати, смотрит на него и улыбается одной из тех развязных улыбочек, которые Мисаки обычно так ненавидит. Мисаки снова забирается на кровать, садится верхом на бедра Фушими, чувствует, как тот гладит его ягодицы, подтягивает выше.

Сейчас Мисаки лишь скалится в ответ, подчиняясь, и тянется к подушке, под которой, как он уже знает, осталась с прошлого раза смазка.

Выдавив немного, он неспешно проходится скользкой ладонью вдоль члена Фушими и наклоняется, ловя губами его глухой стон, а затем проникает в себя пальцами, приподнимая бедра, давая  возможность смотреть на себя.

Мисаки успевает сделать лишь несколько коротких движений, когда Фушими резким движением, опрокидывая на спину, вдавливает всем весом в кровать и, хищно ухмыляясь, шире разводит его колени.

Мисаки замирает и закусывает губу, когда твердый член вжимается в ложбинку между ягодиц и головка упирается в сжатое отверстие. Улыбка Фушими смягчается, он склоняется к Мисаки и целует его в висок, что-то бессвязно шепчет, а Мисаки с трудом разбирает слова. Фушими начинает медленно двигаться, растягивая, входит до упора. Мисаки выдыхает и требовательно подается ему навстречу. Фушими, понимает намек, начинает двигаться резче, заставляя Мисаки скользить по простыне спиной и громко хрипло стонать.

Мисаки всхлипывает в шею Фушими, жмется к нему всем телом и чувствует руку Фушими между их телами. Тот дрочит ему, подстраивается под ритм. От движения пальцев на члене все расплывается перед глазами  – его хватает ненадолго – вцепившись зубами в мягкую кожу плеча, кончает, цепляясь коленями и двигая бедрами.

Фушими еще раз толкается и на выдохе кончает следом, опускаясь на Мисаки. Между ними мокро и липко, но это не важно, когда Фушими утыкается в мокрую шею Мисаки, облепленную отросшими рыжими волосами, целует черно-рыжую метку в форме огня. Мисаки приятно чувствовать на себе тяжесть его тела, он обводит след зубов на плече, скользит ладонями его по влажной спине, проходясь по позвонкам, отчего Фушими вздрагивает, и зарывается пальцами в темные волосы.

 — Мисаки, — шепчет Фушими, обдавая теплым дыханием шею. — Я хочу еще.

— С-сару! Заткнись, — шипит он, лениво пытаясь спихнуть Фушими с себя. Он не хочет признаваться вслух, что совершенно не против продолжить. Фушими смеется, словно слышит его мысли, а Мисаки думает, что это сумасшествие нравится им обоим.

И он был бы счастлив, если бы оно не заканчивалось никогда.


End file.
